The Good That Men Do
Blurb Pax Galactica. Enemies become allies. Old secrets are at last revealed. Long-held beliefs and widely accepted truths are challenged. Man turns to leisurely pursuits. In this golden age, two old friends are drawn together. They seek to understand, and wonder how what they have long believed, what they have been taught was never so. Over two hundred years ago, the life of one of Starfleet's earliest pioneers came to a tragic end, and Captain Jonathan Archer, the legendary commander of Earth's first warp five starship, lost a close friend. Or so it seemed for many years. But with the passage of time, and the declassification of certain crucial files, the truth about that fateful day—the day that Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III didn't die—could finally be revealed. Why did Starfleet feel it was necessary to rewrite history? And why only now can the truth be told? Plot The story starts out with Nog walking down a street, and it is revealed that his previous leg replacement has been removed in favor of a new leg grown from his own tissue. He finds the house he was looking for, which is Jake Sisko's. He notes that the house has little technology on the outside such as a doorbell, which is very strange for earth houses of the period. Jake happily invites him inside, and the two reminesce. Nog has married four times, five if you count the wife he married twice. He reveals the purpose of his visit- he was studying 22nd century warp mechanics when he found some recently declassified files about events everyone in the Federation was taught happened in 2161 but actually happened in 2155. Nog has brought with him the datachips containing two versions of events- the ones everyone was taught and the one he found. He and Jake start playing the datachips... A Romulan scientist, Ehrehin I'Ramnau Tr'Avrak, is in a research complex with his assistant, Cunaehr, testing a prototype of a warp seven engine. The experiment is approved to continue, and he starts the engine. The engine does not work, and engulfs the complex in flames. Most of the research team is beamed out by a nearby military vessel, and Ehrehin ponders his fate. Jonathan Archer is at a meeting for the Coalition of Planets, an interstellar alliance of which he is the founder. The senior staff of Enterprise present (Doctor Phlox, Hoshi Sato, Travis Maywhether, Captain Archer, and Malcolm Reed) are seized by deja vu as two days prior, during a similar meeting, it was discovered that Paxton, a leader of a xenophobic terrorist group, had cloned Trip and T'Pol and made their daughter, Elizabeth. This saddens Archer, as Trip and T'Pol had gone to bury their daughter on Vulcan instead of being at the meeting. Shortly before the burial, Trip tries to hug T'Pol, but she pushes him away and Trip wonders if that was the moment their romantic relationship ended. During the burial, T'Pol laughs, which surprises Trip. He comes over to hug her, and this time she lets him. They hug and cry with each other for a long time, during which T'Pol feels that being around Trip would prevent her from healing properly, and that is why she decided to end their relationship. Former admiral Valdore is taken from his prison cell, as he was arrested after the failure of the Romulans automated drone-ship program, as the Romulan government needed to hold someone accountable. They need him again, and say they will reinstate his former rank of admiral with the condition that his colleague, who was also arrested for the same reason, will be executed in his place. Valdore argues that if his colleague is executed, he will not work, thus being counter productive. The woman who had him taken from his cell agrees, and a look passes between Valdore and his colleague. Valdore realizes that his colleague has little to lose and would have probably preferred to be executed then go back for decades in his cell. Valdore is given a chance to bathe, eat properly, and change his clothes. He is brought up-to-date with what he missed since being imprisoned. Remembering how the drone-ships were piloted by Aenar, Valdore decides to have several more of them kidnapped to start working on more telepresence ships. Shran, Archer's old Andorian friend/adversary, has been living with the Aenar for eight months. Although he and another Aenar, Jhamel, are in love, she is getting joined to three other Aenar in a bonding ritual that's common for Aenar and Andorians (Andorians/Aenar have four genders, all of which are needed for procreation). Shortly before they can complete the ritual, however, Orions attack the Aenar settlement, and with the Aenar being pacifists, cannot fight back. One of Jhamel's bondmates, Thrax, runs away in fear, leaving Jhamel and one of her other bondmates alone in the center of the room, the other bondmate having been separated from Jhamel and the other bondmate. Shran tries to reach Jhamel, but cannot, so he opts to try and fight the Orions since the other Aenar cannot. He ends up killing one and acquiring his weapon and shoots several more. They retreat, but capture many Aenar. Jake is perplexed by this, as the rest of the Federation were taught that in 2161, after Shran got married to Jhamel, their five-year-old child was kidnapped and that was why Shran left the military and requested Archer's assistance. Nog says that Commander Tucker's 'death' is what Jake should really be concerned about. Jake is incredulous, and asks Nog if he "skipped ahead". Nog says yes, and Jake jokingly says that he doesn't want to know any spoilers. They continue watching. Archer is preparing for the signing of the Coalition Pact which will happen in three weeks, which Trip and T'Pol will attend, and gets a hail from Shran. Shran asks Archer for help in locating the missing Aenar, specifically Jhamel. References Characters ''Enterprise'' personnel :Jonathan Archer • • Mike Burch • Hideaki Chang • Garver • Travis Mayweather • David McCammon • J. Fiona McKenzie • Moulton • Donna O'Neill • Meredith Peruzzi • Phlox • Porthos • Malcolm Reed • Hoshi Sato • Stepanczyk • T'Pol • Charles Tucker III Baird • • Masaro Starfleet and MACO :Gregory Black • George Casey • Sam Gardner • Erika Hernandez • Nog • Jadzia Dax • Rafael Douglas • Maxwell Forrest • • Benjamin Sisko • Deanna Troi Section 31 :Matthew Harris • Tinh Hoc Phuong (Terha) • Charles Tucker III Andorians and Aenar :Thirijhamel zh'Dhaven • Anitheras th'Lenthar • Lissan • Lahvishri sh'Ralaavazh • Avaranthi sh'Rothress • Thy'lek Shran • Onalishenar ch'Sorichas • Anlenthoris ch'Vhendreni Anishtalla zh'Dhaven • Gareb • Talas Humans :Haroun al-Rashid • Gannet Brooks • Selma Guitierrez • Elena Kemper • Nelson Kemper • Miguel Salazar • Nathan Samuels • Jake Sisko • Albert Tucker • Charles Tucker II • Elaine Tucker Henry Archer • Wernher von Braun • Zefram Cochrane • John Ford • Homer • Bill Hunt • Boris Karloff • Sergei Korolev • Louis L’Amour • Abraham Lincoln • Larry McMurtry • Friedrich Nietzsche • John Frederick Paxton • Claude Rains • Joseph Sisko • Elizabeth Tucker • George Washington • Wilhelm II Romulans :Ehrehin i'Ramnau tr'Avrak • R'Kal i'Rrhiol ch'Chulla • Cunaehr • D'tran • Valdore i'Kaleh tr'Ihaimehn • Nveih i'Ihhliae t'Jaihen • Cunaehr it'Ra'tleihfi tr'Mandak • Nijil • Rhai • S'Eliahn • T'Leikha • Taith • Tanekh • Terix • Vosleht • Vrax Aratenik • • T'Ihlaah • T'Rheis Vulcans : • Solkar • Sopek/Ch'uihv • Soval • T'Pau Koss • Sessinek • Surak • T'Karik • T'Les • V'Las Other characters :Chulev • Garab • Gora bim Gral • Hanshev • Kalev • Khoulka'las • Lekev • MoulMa's • • Shkt'kooj • Elizabeth T'Les Tucker • Wungki Azeni Korena • Charaleas • Diressa • Vic Fontaine • God • Naarg • Odo • Quark • Rom • Sandman • Scheherazade • Shallash • Shanchen • • Solnev • Thirizaz • Elizabeth T'Les Tucker • Uzaveh • Zheusal Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • escape pod • hovercab • Krekolv • Lha Aehallh • Qiuu Nnuihs • Rigelian transport • • • Shuttlepod 1 • T'Lluadh Adigeon freighter • car • (NX-class) • • NX-Beta • Orion slave ship • • • Shuttlepod 2 • (Bird-of-Prey/telepresence drone ship) Locations :Adigeon Prime • Andoria (Aenar compound) • Coridan Prime (Idanev • Idanev Sea) • asteroid belt • Earth (Alabama • Louisiana (New Orleans • Terrebonne Parish) • San Francisco (Candlestick Park • Grant Avenue • Greenwich Street • Presidio)) • Galorndon sector • Nelvana III • Rator II • Rigel X (Quintash Plaza) • Rigel • Romulus (Dartha City • Hall of State) • Sector 001 • shipyard • unnamed F-type star • unnamed orange star • Unroth III • (ShiKahr • T'Karath Sanctuary • Vulcan's Forge) Andoria (Zhevra) • AR-558 • Bajor • Coridan (Uridash City) • Deep Space 9 (Promenade) • Delphic Expanse • Devoras planet • Earth (Caribbean Sea • Coit Tower • Florida • Germany • Gulf Coast • Sisko's Creole Kitchen • Warp Five Complex) • Erebus • Ferenginar • Mars • • Mirror universe • P'Jem • Pluto • Risa • Romulus (Apnex Sea • Chula • Great River Apnex) • Saith • • Talvath colony • Tellar Prime • Vulcan (Gol) Races and cultures :Adigeon • Aenar • Andorian • Coridanite • Denobulan • Ferengi • Human (Terran) • Orion • Reman • Romulan/Rihannsu • Tellarite • Vulcan Bajoran • Betazoid • Changeling • Human (Augment) • Klingon • Rigelian • Skorr • Suliban • Tandaran • Trill • Vissian • Xindi States and organizations :Andorian Empire • Coalition of Planets (Coalition Council) • Confederacy of Vulcan • Ejhoi Ormiin • MACO • Orion Syndicate • People's Republic of Coridan (Coridan Defense Fleet) • Romulan Star Empire (Imperial Fleet of the Romulan Star Empire • Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire) • Section 31 • Starfleet Command • United Earth • United Earth Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • United Planets of Tellar • United Rigel Colonies • United States of America • Vulcan Council Andorian Imperial Guard • Bardat Academy • Federation Alliance • Ferengi Alliance • Founders • Independent Republic of Australia • Klingon Empire • NATO • Nazi Germany • Ruling Assembly of the People's Republic of Coridan • Stanford University • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • Syrrannite • Temple of Uzaveh • Terra Prime • USSR • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Science Academy Ranks and titles :actor • administrator • admiral • aide • analyst • assistant • attorney • blackjack dealer • broker • business agent • businessman • captain • • centurion • Chancellor of the People's Republic of Coridan • chief engineer • chief medical officer • Chief Technologist • clerical specialist • commander • constable • Coridanite Science Minister • corporal • crewman • decurion • diplomat • director • doctor • engineer • ensign • field operative • First Consul of the Romulan Star Empire • gangster • general • grand nagus • helmsman • Interior Minister of United Earth • isolationist • journalist • Kaiser • legate • lieutenant • linguist • logistics clerk • medic • medical technician • mercenary • minister • monk • news writer • novelist • operative • physician • pirate • plastic surgeon • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • President of the United States in Congress Assembled • President of the United States of America • Prime Minister of United Earth • rocket scientist • science officer • security chief • senator • sergeant • slave trader • slaver • smuggler • soldier • spy • stellar cartographer • subcommander • surgeon • tactical officer • tactician • technician • terrorist • transporter specialist • tribune • Vulcan Ambassador to United Earth • Vulcan First Minister • warp engineer • watch officer • writer Science and technology :active abiotic astringent • adrenaline • anesthetic • antenna • antigrav chair • antimatter • antimatter containment system • artificial gravity • asphyxiation • asymmetrical peristaltic field manipulation • atmosphere (troposphere) • autopsy • avaihh lli vastam • avian • biobed • biometric keypad • biosynthetic limb • blood • blue supergiant • brain (brainwave • cerebral cortex) • camera • cholesterol • chroniton • chronometer • cloaking device • clone • • communicator • computer • computer virus • constellation • data card • data chip • data rod • data slate • dermal regeneration • deuterium • dilithium • dilithium articulation frame • disruptor pistol • DNA • duranium • dynospanner • ecosystem • energy dampener • environmental suit • epidermis • eye • farron • frequency • gasoline • genetic engineering • gill • graviton • gravity-regulating bracelet • gunpowder • Heisenberg compensator • hologram • holoprogram • holo-imager • hull plating • hull-polarization relay • human physiology • hydrogen • hydrospanner • hyperbaric chamber • impulse drive • inertial damper • inner eyelid • inoculant • intermix chamber • isolinear chip • leg • life support • lung • magnatomic flux constriction • magnetic field • matter reactant injector • matter/antimatter reaction chamber • medical scanner • microphone • millicochrane • mining laser • multiverse • nervous system • neurotheraputic sling • neutronium • optical cable • orange star • padd • pergium • plasma • plasma conduit • plastic surgery • platinum • polarized hull plating • power relay • pressure suit • probe • • red dwarf • refrigeration unit • regenerative bandage • scanner • sensor • sensor shroud • singularity-powered stardrive • solar wind • space energy/matter sink • speaker • speed of light • stressor • subspace transceiver • subspace transmitter • surveillance jammer • telekinesis • telepathy • telepresence • time travel • titanium • transparent aluminum • transparisteel • transponder • transporter • trellium • trillium • turbolift • universal translator • viewscreen • warp core • warp drive • warp factor • warp field • warp five engine • warp trail :d'k tahg • disruptor pistol • Honor blade • knife • phase cannon • phase pistol • phase rifle • photonic torpedo • Romulan mine • sword • • Ushaan-Tor Other references :Andorian genders • Avrrhinul • Babel Conferences • baby-carrier • backpack • bandage • baseball • Battle of Cardassia • Beaujolais • beer • Blue Hawaii • boot • bracelet • bribery • bridge • c'Revno-hibce • captain's mess • casket • chair • cheddar • cheese • chimney • church • civil war • Coalition Compact • cobblestone • coffee • command chair • concrete • cot • coup • court martial • crepes • dabo • daefv • daeinos aehallh • dais • debris • deity • denim • diving • divorce • dossier • drabbik • eggs Florentine • film • fire poker • fishing • fog • forest • Frankenstein • fried catfish • fruit • fvadt • ''fvalo''-strap • gauze • gavel • glebbening • good cop bad cop • grain • grain silo • gurney • hangar • harmonica • hnaev • hearth • horror • hull breach • hush puppies • ice • IDIC • ink • mirror • The Invisible Man • jolan'tru • kal-toh • katra • Kentucky bourbon • keva • Kir'Shara • latinum • launch bay • lava • law • life-span • The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance • mask • medical ethics • meditation • memoir • memorial service • mind-meld • mirror • movie • mug • mummy • noir • oaken cakes • Old High Rihannsu • Orion Syndicate Economic Protocols • pacifism • pantheon • papyrus • photograph • pinkskin • pinot noir • poem • pon farr • preemptive war • Quonset hut • racism • rain • raktajino • religion • Rihannsu • Romulan ale • root beer • safety harness • salami • • sandwich • science station • sexuality • shelthreth • sherawood • sickbay • Skagaran Lone Star Tequila • slave market • slavery • soccer • Starfleet Charter • • • stylus • suitcase • swamp • tactical station • Tenebian amethyst • Throne of Life • toast • Ushaan • vaehkh • Valkyrie • Vic's lounge • volcano • Vulcan nerve pinch • Vulcan neuropressure • water polo • wedding • western • whiskey • Whole • will • wind-shield wiper • wine • World Cup • xenophobia • zharen'tara • zhavey • zombie :Aldebaran mud leech • cat • dinosaur • dog (Beagle) • eel • ferravat • frost boar • hlai • hnoiyikar • ice borer • kaleh • kylin'the • manta ray • marlin • moss • nutria • owl • pony • tree • tube grub :2140 • 2152 • 2153 • 2154 • 2161 • 2376 • 2377 • 2130s • 19th century • 20th century • 21st century • alik • Battle of Cardassia • Cold War • dierha • Dominion War • Earth-Romulan War • eisae • Eugenics Wars • ewa • February • fvheisn • Havreen • hwi • January • khaidoa • kre • lliu • March • mne • November • Operation Return • rhi • sei • selb dakkiwso • Siege of AR-558 • siure • Space Age • Sundering • Tasmeen • Xindi incident • World War I • World War II • World War III Information * This is Andy Mangels' & Michael A. Martin's longest book to date with a word count of around 121,000 words and over fifty chapters. * An excerpt from this novel was published in issue 131 of Star Trek Magazine. * There is a reference to the events of the DS9 relaunch, in that Jake and Nog say 2376 was an interesting year, as well as 2377. * Numerous species are mentioned that Earth has not encountered yet. Mention is made of a Betazoid wedding and rumors that speak of the Skorr. * Section 31 makes reference to their knowledge of the mirror universe. Related Stories *''ENT'' episode: ; Shows the reformation of the Vulcan government after exposing V'Las's ambitions. The book makes reference to loyalists from V'Las's government that Minister T'Pau is attempting to remove. *''ENT'' episode: The Aenar ; Introduction of Admiral Valdore and his plot to use telepresence drones to destabilize the Coalition of Planets by using telepathic Aenar to remotely control Romulan ships. *''ENT'' episode: ; Reference to Elizabeth T'Les Tucker and the relationship developed between Charles Tucker III and Commander T'Pol. *''ENT'' episode: These Are the Voyages... ; Final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise which shows Charles Tucker III dying. Connections * | typea=novel | author=Andy Mangels & Michael A. Martin | formata=novel | beforea=Last Full Measure | aftera=Excelsior: Forged in Fire| prevpocket=| nextpocket=| prevMB= A Less Perfect Union | nextMB= | voyages1= ENT| adbefore1= | adafter1= | timeframe=Timeframe1| type=MA| primary=2155| date1=Early 25th century| prevdate1=Timeless | nextdate1= | }} Good That Men Do, The